The Perfect Life
by Wabbits
Summary: Hannah, Michelle new charater ,Anita ,Lily ,Oliver and the Jonas Brothers star in the new show, The Perfect Life. Everything is perfect. But nobody's perfect,right? Pairing NickxMiley JoexLily KevinxOC OliverxOC Please R&R.
1. The New Star

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but, Michelle, Lynn, Anita, Melissa and the song _A Double Life._**

**The Perfect Life**

The new Star

"This is the song' A Double Life '." Hannah announced.

_"This life is great though,_

_Sometimes I wish I had normal life._

_Without the paparazzi._

_I want a double life."_

A new female comes out on stage with a mike.

_"A double life would,_

_Let you leave paparazzi,_

_And have a normal life._

_Also l can have a celebrity life,_

_And keep changing lives._

_A double life would be great!"_

"Now give a hand for Michelle!!!" Hannah yelled.

Michelle's POV

_Back Stage_

"Thank you Hannah, for letting me perform in one of your concerts," I said.

"There's no need to thank me, you were great anyways," she replied.

Then, Lola and Mike Stanley came.

"Hi Lola. Hi Mike!! I want you to meet Michelle!!" Hannah said

"Hi Michelle!" they said together.

"Hi Lola and Mike," I replied.

Miley's POV

"Michelle was really nice," Lily said.

"Let's hope she's not like Mikayla," I said.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you. The day you left early, Mrs. Brooks told us there's going to me a new student named Lynn Johns or something. Right Oliver?" Lily said

"It's Lynn Jameson." Oliver debated.

"We'll see on Monday won't we?" Miley said

* * *

**_AN: This is my second fanfic. It's a bit better than my first one._****_ Please REVIEW!!!_**


	2. Lynn Johnson and Melissa James

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but, Michelle, Lynn, Anita and Melissa**

**The Perfect Life**

_**Last Chap**_ _**there's going to me a new student named Lynn Johns or something. Right Oliver?" Lily said**_

"_**It's Lynn Jameson." Oliver debated.**_

"_**We'll see on Monday won't we?" Miley said**_

Lynn Johnson and Melissa James

_At school_

Miley's POV

"Class we have a new student today, wait we have two new students!" Mrs. Brooks said.

Then the door opened and in came two girls about Miley's age.

One had brown hair and one had brownish reddish hair.

The one with brown hair said "I'm Lynn Johnson," then she pointed to the girl next to her "and she's Melissa James, but everyone calls her Mel."

"Good morning Lynn and Mel you may sit behind Miley and Lily. They are the ones with brown hair and blonde hair." Mrs. Brooks said.

Lynn and Mel sat down.

"Hi Lynn .Hi Mel." I and Lilly whispered.

"Hi!" Lynn and Mel said.

_After School_

Lynn's POV

"Hey Lynn and Mel why don't we show you around Malibu?" Miley asked.

"Sure. Then after that can we go to your house?" I asked.

"Okay, but you have to leave at 6:00 because I have some thing to do." Miley replied.

"I have some thing to do too!" I said.

At Miley's House

"Miley I have news. We have new neighbors on each side. I invited all three families to a barbeque." Robbie said.

"Hi Mr. Stuart! I'm Lynn." I introduced

"And I'm Melissa, but you can call me Mel." She said.

"Daddy these are my new friends." Miley told her dad.

"Oh! It's 6:00. Gotta go!" I shouted.

Melz and I raced out the door.

"Don't we have to go home and change for the barbeque?" Mel asked.

"Yeah. And did Mr. Stuart say that there were _**three**_ families?" I replied.

"I think so. I wonder who the third family is."

Then I bumped into some one.

"Sorry" I said

Mel gasped.

I looked up to see…

**_AN: I haven't desbribed (sp?) Melz and Lynn yet. I will next chap. Please review and give ideas please._**


	3. Lynn, meet Kevin Jonas

******Disclaimer: I own nothing but, Michelle, Lynn, Anita and Melissa

* * *

**

**The Perfect Life**

_**Last chap: **__**Then I bumped into some one.**_

"_**Sorry" I said**_

_**Mel gasped.**_

_**I looked up to see…**_

Lynn, meet Kevin Jonas 

Kevin's POV

She looked up to see me, Kevin Jonas.

Mel plugged her ears and said "Kevin Jonas plug your ears quickly!"

I plugged my ears.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!! It's Kevin Jonas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed without thinking.

"Sorry. Force of habit. I scream when I see a famous star."

That's when I got a good look at her.

Her hair was brown and smooth. Her eyes were as blue as sky. She had a slim figure. She was wearing a pair of Guess jeans and a sea grass green blouse. She was so hot.

"I'm Lynn Johnson." she said

"I'm Melissa James, but you can call me Mel. And out of curiosity what are you doing here?" Mel asked.

"I just moved here. And I gotta go to a barbeque. See you around" I said.

I ran off quickly.

_At the Jonas house_

"Dudes, I just met a super hot chick. Her name is Lynn Johnson." I said to my bros

"Oooooooohh. Kevin's in love," Joe said "Kevin go change we're going to a barbeque in 15 minutes. The Stewarts invited us. "

"I'm already done." Nick and I said at the same time.

"Let's go my bros." Joe said

_At the Barbeque_

Miley's POV

RING! The door bell went.

"I got it!" I yelled.

"Hi Miley!" familiar voices yelled.

I looked closely it, was Lynn and Mel!

"I didn't know you are the new neighbors!!!" I said

Lynn's POV

"I know who the new neighbors are, Miley, they're the Jonas Brother's!" before I could say anything else some one screamed.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's the Jonas brothers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!."

I turned to see I was face to face with Kevin Jonas. Because of the squishy porch our faces were about one inch a part. My face turned about 50 different shades of red. I ran inside super fast.

I was so embarrassed!!!

Nick's POV

When I entered I saw a brunette. She was beautiful. Her eyes were so big. I think I was in love with her.

She reached out to shake hands. "Hi, I'm Miley your new neighbor."

Joe's POV

This is so unfair all my bros have girls. Even Frankie. Mel is playing with him. She says he is so cute.

"Oh My Gosh! It's Joe Jonas!!!!!!!!"

I turn around to see a hot beautiful blonde.

"Lilly calm down girl." Miley said.

"How can **I **calm down when two Jonas brothers are standing in front of me?!?" Lilly replied.

"Where's the third Jonas?" Lilly asked.

I was wondering that too. I don't see Kevin. That's when I saw him **talking **with a girl.

"…so Lynn you move from San Francisco to here?" he said.

This girl must be different; Kevin usually can't talk to girls. He must really like her.

Lynn's POV

Kevin was so nice. I think I **love** him. He reminds me of my brother Steve. Steve is a joker he joked around with everything ----- except my relationships.

Here he comes he pulled me up and link arms with me.

Kevin's POV

Now's she's linking arms with some guy.

She thinks hard then says "Kevin this is Steve, my-"she hesitated.

"My my brother." she finished

Phew! For a second there I thought he was her boyfriend.

"So you're the kid who's made friend with my sister eh?" he asks

"Yes." I reply

"Whoa. Wait a sec, are you Kevin Jonas?" he asks

"Yes" I reply.

"Can I have your autograph?" he asks

I thought he was tough.

_After the barbeque_

"That was so good." Mel said

"Tell me about it." I said

Then Mel bumped into some one.

* * *

**_AN: This is my third chapter and I'm running out of ideas. Please help. _**


	4. A Lot of Languages

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hannah Montana (show) this story would be on TV**

**

* * *

The Perfect Life**

_**After the barbeque**_

_**"That was so good." Mel said**_

_**"Tell me about it." I said**_

_**Then Mel bumped into some one.**_

_Chapter 4: A lot of languages_

Oliver's POV

"Sorry." the person said.

"No, I'm sorry." I replied. I looked up to see an unfamiliar girl. She was beautiful though. Her hair was curly and brownish-reddish. She was wearing a pair of Levi's limited jeans. _**(AN: Miley pointed them out when she forced him to go shopping with her.) **_Her shirt had Bobby Jack on. It said "You go girl…" on the front. She bent down to pick up her purse. Then, I saw the back. It said"… and never come back!!! ". Then **I** noticed that **she** noticed me staring at her.

"Hi! I'm Melissa James, but everyone calls me Mel." she said.

Then, the person next to her stepped up and said "I'm Lynn Johnson."

"I'm Oliver." I said. Then added" You two must be new here."

"Yeah we are." Mel replied.

I glanced at my watch 4:42! I was supposed to meet Miley 12 minutes ago! "I gotta go! See ya' around!" I said. Then, dashed off. Suddenly, I heard "See ya later alligator!"

_At Miley's House_

DING! DONG! The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I heard Miley yelled.

"Oliver! You're late!" she yelled.

"Sorry!" I said.

"I have no more time! I gotta go to my concert with Michelle and the Jonas Brothers! "

"Okay, go I'll watch you on T.V." I replied.

Lynn's POV

"Come on! Hannah's here!" Mel yelled.

"Okay! I just need to put my wig on!" I yelled back. Michelle aka me had a concert with Hannah Montana and The Jo Bros.

I ran down stairs and out the door grabbing Mel aka Anita, Michelle's best friend. Then, hopped into Hannah's limo. Mel pushed me so I bumped into Kevin Jonas.

_At the concert_

The Jonas Brothers were up next then me then Hannah again. Hannah then came back stage. The Jo Bros went on stage.

"We want to dedicate this song ,S.O.S. to some new friends."

_Told you I made dinner plans  
For you and me and no one else  
That don't include your crazy friends  
Well I'm done  
With awkward situation's empty conversations  
_  
_Oh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get _

So this is where the story ends  
A conversation on IM  
Well I'm done  
with texting,  
Sorry for the miscommunication

Oh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get

Next time I see you  
I'm giving you a high five  
'cause hugs are over rated, just FYI

Oh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
(yeah)

Oh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get 

"Thank you."

They ran backstage. I ran right on stage.

"I want to thank Hannah for writing me this song, Rockstar. For that special someone out there."

(Incase you want to know what this song sounds like click on this link : or search page up.

_Sometimes I walk a little faster  
In the school hallway  
Just to get next to you  
Some days I spend a little extra  
Time in the morning  
Just to impress you _

Guess you don't notice  
Guess you don't need this  
sad you're not seein' what you're missin'  
On the outside shyin' away  
On the inside dyin' to say

I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai chi practicing  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
I might even be a rock star

Sometimes I wish when the phone rings  
That it would be you  
Saying let's hang out  
Then you confess  
That there's something special between us  
Why don't we find out

you don't even know me  
Guess you don't need me  
sad you're not seein' what you're missin'  
On the outside shyin' away  
On the inside dyin' to say 

_  
I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai chi practicing  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
I might even be a... _

...rock star  
If you only knew the real me  
I might even be a rock star  
I'm telling you that we are meant to be  
Now wouldn't it be nice if you could see  
That I really am a rock star

I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai chi practicing  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
Rocking it where ever we are 

"Thank you Malibu!"

I ran right back stage. Hannah ran to sing the last song.

"For everyone!"

She sang Life's What You Make It. Then, ran back stage. That concluded the concert.

_Backstage_

I introduced everyone to Anita. Then I heard a familiar voice say" Mi scusi, sto cercando Ly --- Michelle voglio dire. _Excuse me, I'm looking for Ly--- I mean Michelle._" (translation in italics)

She turned around. It was my nana! "Nana? _Nana?"_

"Michelle, mia audacia! _Michelle, my darling!"_ she replied.

"Che cosa stai facendo qui? _What are you doing here?"_ I asked.

"Sono venuto a farvi visita. _I came to visit you."_ she replied

We then got engaged in a conversation.

I turned to Hannah and the Bros. Their jaws were dropped, big. "This is my nana."

"Ciao._ Hello._" Nana said.

"Ciao." everyone said back.

"Torno. _I'll be right back."_ Nana said to me.

"Dove stai andando? _Where are you going?_" I asked.

"Riposo._ Restroom."_

"Venite a destra back! _Come right back!"_ I said.

As soon as she let Nick asked "You know Italian? How!?!"

"Bene, I mean well I'm Italian. Anyways, I know many languages. My parents make me take language classes when I was young because my grades were low. They thought if I knew a lot of languages I could at least get a decent job. A translator. See test me. Name a language I'm bound to know how to say "how are you?" in that language. "

"Chinese" Miley named

"Simple or traditional?" I asked.

"Simple"

"你如何?"

"Dutch." Joe said

"Hoe bent u?"

"French." Kevin said

"Comment allez-vous?"

"Got it. Portuguese." Nick suggested

"Como estás?" I said

"She's good." Kevin said

Then Nana came back and we left.

_The next day_

I introduced them to Nana again only as Lynn.

"Hey doesn't Michelle, the pop star have an Italian nana like this one?" Nick asked

* * *

_**AN:(gasp) Is her secret going to be revealed? BOM,BOM,BOM,BOM!**_


	5. To the Beach!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hannah Montana I wouldn't need a/this disclaimer, now would I? Any ways, I only own Mel and Lynn the rest belong to Disney.**

* * *

**The Perfect Life**

_****_

The next day

I introduced them to Nana again only as Lynn.

"Hey doesn't Michelle, the pop star have an Italian Nana like this one?" Nick asked

_Chapter 5: To the Beach!_

Miley's POV

"Cool! My nana looks like Michelle's!"Lynn said very ecstatically. She didn't sound very convincing.

"Why did you think she was related to Lynn?" Kevin asked.

"Oh, just her song, A Double Life." Nick replied.

"Bene andrò fare pranzo. Che cosa volete? Spaghetti, Alfredo o pizza fatta in casa?" Lynn's Nana asked/said. Me and the Jonas Brothers look very confused.

"She said, and I quote,'Well I will do lunch. What do you want? Spaghetti, Alfredo or home-made pizza?'." Lynn explained.

"Ooh! Ooh! I want home-made Pizza!" Joe shouted. We all agreed.

"OK. Nana! Avremo fatta in casa Pizza!_ Nana! We'll have home-made Pizza_!" Lynn shouted to her Nana.

"Pizza? Sarà pronto in 2 ore! _Pizza? It'll be ready in 2 hours!_" Lynn's Nana replied.

"She said it'll be ready in 2 hours." Lynn explained.

"Let's go to beach while waiting!" Joe suggested.We all agreed

"I'll go get Lily and Oliver." I said as I raced off for Lily and Oliver's house.

DING! DONG!

I rang the doorbell to Lily's house.

"I got it!" I heard Lily yell.Then, she opened the door.

"Lily, get you swim suit! We're going to the beach with the Jona-"

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh!!" Lily screamed.

"-s Brothers and Lynn and Mel and Oliver." I continued. Then we ran to Oliver's house and told him then we ran to the beach. _**(AN: I'm sorry but my links don't work**__**. Go to and search up shirleyrox0x and then press members and you will see a user name that says shirleyrox0x.Or try the link on my profile or search for the page.**__**)**_

Lynn's POV

I took my sundress off feeling a pair of eyes staring at me, or should I say pairs. I turned to see four boys staring at me with their mouths open wide.

"Take a picture," I said," It'll last longer." Then I jumped into the ocean. " Any one coming?" I asked. Mel took of her sundress and dived in. Then I noticed some waves. I swam to shore and grabbed my board and took off for the wave.

Kevin's POV

I watched as Lynn took off her sundress. Boy, was she hot! **I** think **she** noticed **me** staring at **her**.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." and with that she took off. After a few seconds she shouted something. Then, Mel jumped into the ocean after her. Lynn swam back to shore and grabbed her surf board. She swam back out and took on the wave then screamed.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!! Help!! Help me!! It's a. . .

* * *

**_AN: Do you like the cliff hanger I left you people? I want at least 5 reviews to continue. And I'm sorry I haven't updated for very long, but I've been having writer's block. And I've been partly lazy too. I hope I actually will get enough reviews to continue.  
_**


	6. IMPORTANT NOTICE! PLEASE READ!

Okay, guys all you people who read my strories, I'm MOVING! I'm heading for . It'll be cool. Cuz, for some reason, Fanfiction dies after I use it for 5 mins. All my stories will be moved. I may delete some on the way! Sorry! And yes,m I know you have to make a Mibba account to read the stories! Just you guys, please try to be supportive! I mean, I've been on Mibba for 2 days and only 2 DAYS and people are very nice to me! They welcome me AND teach me the basics. YOu guys on the other hand, I've update my stories twice now, and you haven't commented or subscribed/mark/alert/ect.. at all! So I'm really really sorry if you guys don't like my dicesion (sp?). AND I'm really really sorry for sounding like I'm really angry or it's your guys' fault. It isn't! Well, that's like 10% of why I'm moving. The rest is because FanFiction malfuntions too much! SORRRY!


End file.
